


Silent Screams [REWRITE]

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Glitchtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Cruelty, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fights, Gay Sex, Genocide Route Sans (Undertale), Graphic Description, Heavy Drinking, Homelessness, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad sans poly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: Updated/rewritten written version of Silent Screams.Behind a smile many secrets may lay. With a light compliment and a tight hug, one can be fooled to think the relationship is perfect even if the relationship seems to be shrouded with mystery that few want to question. It’s easier to ignore than question.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Cross/Nightmare, Dream/Ink, Dreammare, Error/Ink, Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale), Nightmare/Dream, Nightmare/Error, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale), killer/cross, xtale - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Revamped version of Silent Screams. Though I will not delete the old version, this version will be slightly similar with a few changes to make it sound less like a rant-fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter, polite chatter and good vibes.

The overcrowding of too many monsters and humans alike had the ability to make anyone whom didn’t directly participate uncomfortable. Anyone, like Ink. 

Fancy fitted suits and elegant sparkling dresses complimented with the ‘expensive’ rosé wine being served, even the air felt too fancy for the smaller skeleton sitting alone. While managing to be uncomfortable while comfortable at the same time, Ink had struggled to force himself to fit in hence now why he sat alone.

Without Dream, who would want to talk to a soulless skeleton? Dream had been the star of the show since they’d arrived, almost instantly Ink had moved to find himself in a more calming area. Despite the glances of the much taller humans and monsters, he felt safe. Content.

In the corner, alone with a thick leopard-skin pillow. Ink occasionally smiled at those who looked at him with a look that didn’t seem to be filled with complete disgust, he wasn’t rude, he’d been taught better by Dream. He’d been prepared well on how to behave before they arrived-

Sit up straight, best posture, smile and laugh at anything. But do not speak.

Inks frame trembled, remembering how Dream had be-

"You have been requested, by Dream" 

A rabbit monster loomed over Ink, one hand occupied with a tray of empty glasses and the other outstretched towards the skeleton. Perfectly polished nails, glistening coat of fur. Her paw seemed so small. Ink glanced up towards her face, suddenly a lot more uncomfortable with how close she’d leant down, her server dress haven been a bit too lose for her. Ink frowned and slowly shuffled off the lounge, arms crossed over as he navigated through a thick crowd of over the top people.

A slight breath of relief as Dreams soft voice finally caught his attention, soul racing to get closer to his mate a bit faster. Inks pace picked up despite the worsening stares of everyone much taller as he barged a few, just to get closer to safety.

"There you are" Dream smiled, arms outstretched for the other. Inks mouth twitched slightly as he looked up towards the disgusted looks of those Dream had been entertaining before. The others embrace was quick and felt unloved as Dream quickly released Ink and held him to his side, hand barely resting on Inks hip despite looking like it. Why such an uncomfortable gap?

"We must be going, It’s very late" Dream announced. Inks stare fell to the floor, slightly saddened to be leaving so soon, the lounge had been very comfortable. Ink smiled shyly as a few said goodbye to the trio, though he’d noticed one of the many stood out amongst any of the people in the room.

A skeleton in strict monochromatic scheme, following with another skeleton though this one had been dressed differently. Dark streaks stained his face despite constantly wiping away the endless stream of liquid. The monochromatic one however, wore nothing like anyone else had been wearing. A large white and black hoodie and straps complimented with a white cape. 

Even Dream had forced Ink into a suit just to get into the party, how had that skeleton gotten in?

Ink watched intently only to yelp softly as he was bought back to the current situation with Dream. A quick glance to his mate and Ink awkwardly gulped, turning to the people before them. 

No words. Ink awkwardly opened his mouth before closing it, noticing a gleaming item held in the monochromatic skeletons hands. What would he look like if he yelled out for everyone to run? Would he look stupid? What would Drea-

"Sorry- Ink must’ve had too much to drink, isn’t thinking clearly. Thank you for the invite~" Dream spoke up, before crushing Inks hand in a vice grip as he tugged the other into a portal.

Stumbling into the room, Ink yelped as his feet eventually tripped him up and into the wall. A sharp pain pulsating his arm and skull where’d he fallen almost instantly became nothing compared to the throbbing in his skull as Dreams heel connected with the back of it.

"Idiot!" Another sharp kick complimented the last, accompanied by the faint sound of a crack in the background. Ink whimpered and forced himself to sit up frantically, staring at the other who stood over him, staring down with a bored expression.

"All you had to do was say thank you and good night, How was that so hard?!" The sudden loudness of Dreams voice made the other shrink back down, hands clasped over his skull in an attempt to create some kind of safe area and to block out the sound.

Through the cover of his hands, he could hear the faint scoff from Dream. Slowly opening his sockets to see Dream walking away, beginning to strip the suit off.

The room had been quickly tidied before they left however Inks blood and ‘ink’ continued to stain the floor, left untouched as Dream refused to acknowledge the others pathetic ness. The makeshift house that resided within the void served its purpose, to put a roof over some heads and provide a sort of shelter and safety to come back too. How ever, ink would never call it home. 

The changes that Dream had demanded to be done had made the house feel less homey and more prison-y. Solid white and grey colours, basic paintings that Dream had bought rather than allowed Ink to hang his, even had Ink remove his art room in exchange for a library. Though only contained a few books and, like the rest of the house, bore the same monochromatic colour scheme that made Ink queasy.

At least the soap bottles and food packaging had colour.

"Tomorrow" Dream started, glancing back at the other in the corner to see if he had his attention."-we will be meeting with Genocide and Reaper. I must talk to Reaper about..private matters, so you can talk to the glitched one" Dreams tone suddenly changing to disgust upon reaching genocides name, even the description had lacked any positivity or even bland tone.

Ink meekly nodded as he stood, shuffling to get the tight vest off. 

"Don’t say too much to him, you do not know how to speak to them, they’ll think somethings wrong with you" 

Ink nodded once more, eyes casted down as he moved to sit on the bed. Hearing Dream wander around him in the room, 

"Come shower, my love"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning/ rape.

"What are you waiting for?" 

The tone was laced with anything but love, despite the out reached hand implying an invite to the shower. As much as he wanted to move towards the other to make sure he didn’t get punished for disobeying, his body refused. Feet like heavy weights, holding him in place as he glanced up towards Dream. The usual yellow eye-lights had morphed into empty sockets that swallowed him whole. Empty and devoid of emotion...and expression?

"I’m..not in need of one" 

Pathetic. 

The skeleton in front retracted the hand and stood straight, the frown deepening on his skull. "You smell horrible- come now" with that, Dream had stormed into the bathroom, striping the wrinkled clothes off in a hurry and getting in. 

Still, Ink remained. 

"Ink-now"

As if every motor function had suddenly kicked in, Ink sprinted towards the bathroom. Only to slip on a wet spot on the tiles and stumble into the basin counter. Fingers gripping the edge, Ink whimpered at the pain in his ankle and hoisted himself up, leaning against the counter and glancing up at Dream whom hadn’t even turned around.

Upon eyeing the other, Inks attention had turned to a specific bruise decorating Dreams neck. Bone itself only ever bruised if a crack or chip had occurred, though no cracks or anything seemed to be the reason for bruising. Mind set on figuring out the reason for the bruise, Ink hadn’t realised the other staring back at him through his own peripheral. A deep growl resonating from Dream had bought the other back to reality, eye-lights flicking up and staring at the other like a deer in headlights.

"What"

"Yo-you have-" Ink yelped, mid sentence as a flat hand connected with his cheek. Already with an ankle injury, the blow had been enough to cause him to stumble onto the tiled floor with a weak whimper. Hand ever so lightly touching his cheek. It stung, Despite Dreams small size he had the ability to pack a punch. The other now stood above, seething while dripping water across the floor.

Ink whimpered. 

The shower had hurt. Upon being dragged into it, Dream had roughly tore every article of clothing the smaller had worn and tossed it into the corner of the shower, merely stepping on it when needed as he harshly scrubbed at Inks smaller bones. Although his bones weren’t pristine weight like Dreams, they were close to pure. Ink frowned at the memory of drawing on himself, Ink done it to cover odd scars and to also calm himself, though now, whenever he did do it to calm himself, Dream would scrub the doodles clean. It left the bone raw and slightly tender as well as a light grey.

"The fuck is this thing" 

Ink glanced down at his arm and frowned. It was a small blot of ink from a pen that he’d found earlier in the night and had gotten bored, scribbling a ring across his finger. A small joke, something Dream also joked about.

"It’s..a ring sketch" 

Hopeful eye-lights met empty sockets as Ink glanced up and met Dreams void-like stare. Inks slight smile had dropped along with the hopeful feeling in his non-existent gut. 

In the beginning of the relationship Dream had spoilt him with gifts and affection, from surprise visits to his house with a sleepover to top it off, to random rainbow roses Dream said to had ‘grown himself’. He missed all that, the loving shy tone Dream spoke with as he asked Ink to do a favour for him, he especially missed the twinkle in Dreams eyelights that now seem to be never present.

It hurt. 

The day Dream had took off during an argument had been the last he’d seen of that kind of Dream...

When he returned?

Ink jerked as dry bristles from a brush came down, scraping harshly against tender phalanges. "Stupid" He heard Dream whisper with disgust as he scrubbed away the little joy Ink had given himself.

It had been a while since they’d spoken in a proper conversation. After the argument Ink had decided to watch what he said more often, with the help of Dreams reinforcements. At first, the smacking and stomping on Inks foot had worked. He learnt to watch what he said, to not sound stupid or talk too much. Now Dream seemed to have taken advantage of it.

Ink glanced up at the other as he turned to collect the soaked suit and possibly toss it away, only to catch Inks stare on him again. 

"You’re clean. Get out" 

Ink hesitated, catching a better glimpse of the bruise now that he was closer. Teeth marks in a perfect jawline form littered Dreams neck including light marks across his collarbone and lower rib. Ink frowned at the pang of concern in his own being. Maybe now was the time to have a conversation.

"D..dr-hun" 

The skeleton had paused and suddenly dropped the damp clothes before him, as if suddenly paralysed by the nickname.

Ink inhaled deeply before continuing with caution. "Y..you have a mark on your..neck" Ink quickly crossed his arms with worry as he watched Dreams fists clenched and release. 

"Oh babe~" the tone had been sickeningly sweet, "I had hurt myself while doing some training is all. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do anything like that" 

Despite not having turned around, Ink could feel the other roll his eyelights, if he even had them formed. Another thing Ink had noticed was the lack of eyelights becoming a more constant thing.

Ink frowned and hurried to follow the other, scooping up the damp clothes as he went. He’d noticed the others stiff posture as he walked away towards the cupboard, devoid of eyelights as he pulled down a simple oversized grey hoodie. Dreams crown had seemingly lost its shine as of late, with the other being so busy with all the events and sudden pop-ups. Ink sighed and made a mental note to eventually get the crown cleaned. Maybe Dream was also stressed because the crown wasn’t shiny?

"I’m going to ask you to do some..chores, can you manage" Dream pointed to the others ankle, haven noticed Inks slight limp. Ink quickly nodded and smiled hopefully, this was a sign of trust! That’s good in a relationship!

"Tidy the bed, clean the..mess you made on the floor..clean the kitchen and make some new clothes for tomorrow’s meeting with the God of Death and the other" 

Almost instantly, Ink had sprung into action. Mind unfortunately blank of any concern as he went. 

Dream smiled. The obliviousness was cute.

Ink sighed, smiling at the modern designs of clothing for him and Dream, smiling at his own fashion sense. Dream would hopefully love his outfit, Haven wasted an hour sketching the other up in different positions to see what would look nicer in such a bleak environment. Ink beamed, proud at his work. He’d even accomplished the work he’d been set, to clean the bed and put away the clothes!

Like a child after creating its 87th piece of ‘art’ in the same hour, Ink scrambled to find the other. His bones sung, his mood was lifted and his feet felt light as he jogged around the house to find the other.

Skidding to a halt at the entrance of the library, Ink held the tattered sketchbook to his rib cage and smiled. Dream was humming a soft tune while apparently writing in a book with another held in his other hand. It amazed Ink how the other could multitask so well, usually he himself would struggle at even walking while thinking straight. 

"I’d gotten an outfit for tomorrow" 

The sudden announcement caused the other to jolt, snapping his skull up to stare at Ink with daggers. Quickly the others expression soothed to something less sinister and Dream sighed, waving for Ink to come over. "So I got the idea by ho-" "it’s good. Make it and leave" 

With that, the taller turned on his heel and walked over to the desk, picking the book back up and continuing on humming. Inks breath paused, gripping the book slightly as he watched the other. The simple presence of Ink had caused a rage to begin boiling inside Dream, eyelights flicking up to the other skeleton and growling deeply.

"I told you, leave" 

"I..I wanted to tell you the process” Ink frowned, heading towards the desk and resting the book upon the corner of the table. Dreams growl eventually grew audible, glaring at Ink with pure hatred. "Isn’t me wearing it enough for you? I do not desire to hear anything about it, let alone hear your voice" 

The smaller had paused, staring down at the sketches. A few of the sketches included him and Dream together, holding hands, or posing together. It had been fun to draw, but now looked cringy. "I-"

"What don’t you understand"

The usual soft, high pitched voice suddenly growled with a deep gravely tone; complimented by Dream swiping the items off his desk in rage, causing them to crash to the ground.

"Out!"

Ink frantically bough the sketchbook closer to his ribs as he hesitantly stepped back, although his mind screamed to run and obey, once again, his body refused. Frozen in place.

Suddenly the other had made his way across the table and had began thundering towards Ink, before the smaller had a chance to run, a hand grasped his neck and held tight.

"All you ever do is annoy me-" 

Ink whimpered, releasing the sketchbook in order to scratch at Dreams wrists, an attempt to get the other to let go but only caused him to hold tighter. It hurt. Clenching bone that wasn’t meant to be clenched hurt. Ink screeched and kicked, only to be violently kicked back at. Dreams recent high-growth had caused him to be the upper hand slot more. Ink shrieked upon a skeletal Knee coming in contact with his pelvic inlet, hard enough to possibly cause a crack or a snap-judging by the loud, concerning crack that echoed after the contact- possibly a crack.

Vision fading gradually, Dream bought the other back, stumbling over each other’s feet till Ink was suddenly hoisted onto the empty desk. 

"You’ll learn" 

A quick swipe and suddenly the sweat pants Ink had been wearing were torn from him, thrown onto the ground below Dreams feet. The cold air on the injury stung uncomfortably, only to ache worst at the sudden violent rubbing by dry skeletal fingers. 

"You’ll fucking learn"

Suddenly the memory of Dream only grabbing a hoodie and no pants had crossed Inks mind. The fingers began to dig deeper into the small frail joints between sinks neck.

"You’ll learn to listen"

The fingers on his pelvic inlet grew frantic, rubbing the bone raw and sore from the constant friction, meanwhile warm magic from Dreams pelvis met his.

"You’ll learn to be quiet"

Ink shrieked as one finger slid between a fragile joint in his neck, a loud ringing instantly echoing his skull as the finger dug in momentarily and retracted, drawing a bit of marrow and blood.

"You’ll learn to obey"

In a haste to stop the harsh rubbing, Ink allowed weak magic to form. A pussy that instantly felt pain, upon Dream suddenly forcing himself in. With no lube, the friction burnt horribly. Ink screamed in agony with a hoarse throat as his small fragile frame was rocked viciously against cold timber.

His vision had become mostly blurry, only making our basic figures and shapes as Dream continued to fuck into him and rock him around. His spine stung, his throat felt dry and constricted as his lower area was destroyed by the rough thrusting.

The hand on his throat suddenly retreated all though it had been too late to get enough air to get his vision back quickly, gasping dryly and coughing as he reaching up to message his sore throat area. The hand that had been on his throat suddenly grasped both his hands and bought them to his rib cage where they were held tightly and constricted.

"You’ll fucking learn I am your god" 

The deep gravelly growl echoed Inks skull, feeling as if it was full of cotton while the sound of bone scraping wood also complimented the fuzzy environment. Everything burnt. Everything ached. Everything hurt.

Maybe it was role play?

Maybe Dream was just pent up after today? And had been waiting for his lover, and had also been waiting to do this role play!

Inks frown twitched into a slight smile at the thought. After this, maybe Dream will bring him to a warm bath and soak him in a nice soapy bubbly bath while whispering how good he done, Maybe Dream would also bring him to bed and give the nice cuddles he used to give.

A stray tear fell down Inks skull, hazy eyelights following the blurry white and gold figure that loomed above.

Yeah, Dream is going to lift him up, carry him like a bride to the bathroom and give him a nice warm bath.. everything will be worth it.

Ink coughed wetly with tears from being overwhelmed, only noticing the sudden lack of rhythm in Dreams thrusting now.

Within moments the other had stilled and growled, lurching down and violently biting the smaller neck. Ink cried out, wrists especially now sore upon being crushed by the others weight. 

Now was the time that Dream would release, and pick him up and do all that sweet stuff!

Ink smiled hopefully at the other as Dream carefully pulled out and pulled away, wiping his mouth of marrow and inky stains before staring at the pathetic mess before him, much like how one would look at a trash bag on the side of the road.

Inks blurry vision watched the other carefully, as the figure got closer Inks smile grew further, excited and overwhelmed with all the possibilities of love Dream could suddenly show.

Only, Dream grabbed the sketchbook from what ink could make out, and walked away.

Ink whimpered, attempting to form words but only failing as he watched in despair as the other exited the room completely.

No love.

No affection.

No care.

Not even a good job..

"


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken a lot longer than he wanted to move. Bones aching in agony with every slight adjustment, something as small as lifting his arm caused a decent amount of pain. Ink waited, hoping that Dream would return with a thick comfy blanket or some water. 

Neither happened. Nor did Dream return.

Ink whimpered loudly as he struggled to sit up, eventually propping himself up on his elbows and shuffling towards the door. Downstairs a soft tune was being played that eerily echoed the house, along with the sound of footsteps, Ink frowned as he noticed that there sounded like more than one person wandering. Almost like a few.

Limping pathetically with an arm across his lower rib cage, Ink stumbled out into the hallway and glanced over the banister. The house smelt like freshly baked goods, with a hint of cinnamon and something overly sweet. Ink also noted how warm the house was, 

It almost felt like what he’d call a home. Giving him sweet memories of the beginning of his and Dreams relationship.

Naked and injured, the skeleton stumbled down the stairs and into the main area. Dream had changed from the grey hoodie into a pristine white gown. One Ink especially never seen before, it had looked thick and extremely comfortable, complimented with a familiar deep purple silk belt that was fastened around Dreams waste, defining his petite frame. 

Ink smiled softly, it had bought a warm sensation to his bones as he watched the other bustle around the kitchen with a plate of steaming biscuits and a roll of foil in the other. The music however, Ink could not recognise. It sounded distorted? Like the vocals were changed in pitch every second and someone new sung every other moment, the tune was especially nauseating. 

Maybe it was something new dream heard?

Suddenly the skeleton in the kitchen had spun and caught the other peeping. Instantly, Ink had begun to back away with an apology ready on his non-existing tongue. 

"Hun! You’re awake!" 

Ink winced at the sudden movement in his neck as he jerked up at the sound of a genuinely happy Dream. Dreams glistening eyelights lit up as he bounced lightly on his tip-toes, still balancing the plate of cooked biscuits and foil skilfully despite the bouncing.

"You weren’t having a good sleep so I woke up early to help you..be less stressed" Dream smiled warmly. A genuine smile, everything about him felt so genuine and real. It had been a while since he even spoke with his high pitched tone. Ink frowned and stepped forward into the kitchen, glancing around at the mess.

Dream had kept it fairly clean which was unusual, the golden one usually made a mess everywhere he went-being the opposite of his brother whom was a clean freak from what ink remembered. Ink took notice of the oven, not even on...yet there was a pie in it..cooking? And the timer and the house clock weren’t moving...

Ink frowned and looked down at the other, who’s smile had still not faded as he beamed up at Ink. "Would you like one now? I just got them out of the oven" Dream smiled proudly, holding the plate out further. 

The plate was littered with cracks? And the biscuits looked like a mess of blueberry, choc chip and raisin.. hardly any actual cookie?

Ink smiled awkwardly, yet to say anything as smaller details became more prominent around him. He frowned, something felt wrong, not real almost, yet Dream, His Dream, was right here;

"Hun? Is something wrong?"

The sad tone caught Inks attention, looking down at the smaller skeleton who now wore a deepened frown and welled sockets, threatening to burst as he slowly pulled the plate back towards himself. Ink whimpered and took the plate, gently putting it on the counter beside them and encasing the smaller skeleton in a tight hug.

He was cold.

Stone cold.

"Dreamy, you’re freezing?" The statement had come out more as a question as he glanced down at the top of Dreams skull with a frown. The little skeleton was usually toasty, a comforting warmth that usually radiated from him seemed to be non-existent. Dreams arms had yet to even meet around ink, laying flat at his sides. A soft sob caught Inks attention once more, glancing down only to yelp in horror at the Dust flaking from his arms. Dream had disappeared?

At least, he hoped. Ink whimpered and stepped back, more dust gently falling off of him however his own bones remained intact, it was only where Dream had been, was where Dust was coming off.

Inks body began to tremble, frantically checking around the kitchen for any sign of something that would make sense. The pie that was in the oven minutes ago had somehow been placed on the stove top, though instead of emitting the sweet smell of a savoury pie, it let off the smell of rot and decay, roots littering and dirt littering the inside of the pie. 

The kitchen had started to grow darker, all the bright happy colours melting into greys and whites that surrounded Ink and injured him. The feeling of home was gone. Again.

Ink yelped upon coming in contact with icy water. Haven suddenly been unceremoniously dropped into the tub below Dream, who now stared down at him with blank sockets and a bored expression. 

"Your crying isn’t disgusting, get ready. We’re leaving in a minute" Dream spat, turning away from the bath and storming out of the bathroom. Ink coughed and whimpered, struggling to achieve getting out of the tub as every bone in his body burnt like molten lava despite the cold water. Giving himself a moment to rest despite the coldness, he faintly noticed the clothes he was probably meant to change into, resting on the counter top.

It hurt deep down somewhere inside, as he noticed the clothing wasn’t what he’d drawn up. He never got around to making it... remembering faintly what Dream had worn just moments ago also had him realise Dream was in a completely different outfit than what he had. Tears crept into his sockets though were quickly wiped away with wet hands. Dream told him to stop crying.. so why be upset.

The sleep imagery shrouded his thoughts, 

Why was Dream like that? Did he dust? Why were the foods so inedible, Dream was a great cook and what did he mean by be less stressed.\

Were had that dream gone?

Ink sighed and bought himself out of the tub, quickly drying off and putting on the white top and simple black jeans. It hurt to wear such a monochromatic colour scheme. But he wouldn’t know what else to wear, plus Dream was waiting.

Outside of the bathroom, Dream sat on the bed. A phone held close to his face with a smile that Ink had never seen before. It looked happy but with something else.

"Ready"

Ink awkwardly crossed his arms as he wandered over towards the taller skeleton, glancing at the phone briefly to see a conversation between Dream and someone else. Long text and random emotes decorated the chat on Dreams side however the other person used rarely any words to respond. The action of peeking had been rewarded with a sharp slap on the cheek by Dream, hissing to keep to his own business or else. Ink cowered momentarily with a hand clasped over the abused area. 

The phone had vibrated again, catching Dreams attention before turning it to Ink, looming over the smaller skeleton with the phone clutched tight. "Don’t say anything"

With a swipe of his hand, a dark portal had opened beside them. It wasn’t like Dreams portals to look like that before, let alone, know Dream as one to use portals. Ink frowned and stood close beside the other who was again, too focused on the phone to watch the other beside him.

With a hesitant inhale and a step through the portal, both were welcomed by a much taller black figure, seemingly floating in the middle of the pitch blackened environment. The only sign of the being being present had been the blue haze from its eye light. Though it seemed to be turned around.

"I’m here on business. If ‘it’ asks you..Reaper" Dreams pitch heightened slightly as he skipped over. Suddenly, his old Dream had returned. Ink frowned and held himself, watching with jealousy as the being turned and smiled, looking down at his Dream with some kind of glint in his sockets. A deep growl resonated within Ink however, wasn’t loud enough to be of any concern.

After a moment, Dream stepped aside, allowing Ink to catch a glimpse of a smaller figure beside the Reaper. A white hoodie, red torn scarf and glitched coding littering the being as it clung to the reaper. Oddly, considering Ink had heard none could touch the deathly being without, dying?

"Ink, this is geno".

Ink had noticed the dim eyelights of Dreams roll with boredom as Reaper guided the small being over, having to lift the small skeleton due to its hesitance. "I..don’t want to talk to him" 

Ink frowned and nodded, awkwardly tightening his grip on his arms as he stepped back. The floating being haven put down ‘geno’ only for the smaller to scramble behind him. "Gen, baby, it’s fine- you kno-" "I know ink, and I don’t want to talk to him- I’m going to nap" suddenly the smaller being had a stern voice, glaring daggers at the floating death before storming away into the dark environment. It amazed Ink that any of them had any idea of where they were headed in the dark.

"Isn’t he cute when he’s angry, forget it. Ink, you look fucked up" 

"He’s fine. Probably tired" Dream suddenly appeared beside Reaper, smiling brightly up at the figure despite Ink shaking his skull. He wanted to go home.

"Weren’t we busy discussing important matters?" Dream asked loudly, smiling brightly. Reaper glanced down and nodded before following the smaller figure away into a darkened area. As the two were leaving, Ink noted the other skeleton lying off in the distance on the ground. 

Hearing the others voices trail off as they went further, Ink headed towards the trembling figure. With a sudden movement, the figure was propped up and staring at Ink with a bright piecing eyelight and coding covering the other socket. It was intriguing and almost scary, the whole skeleton would’ve been more intimidating if they weren’t so small and trembling. Ink smiled as much as he could, crossing his arms over his ribs to keep his own composer as the other skeleton began to growl.

Only to interrupt his own growl with dry coughs.

"Oh-uh, are you alri-" "get lost! You don’t actually care" 

‘Geno’ suddenly scrambled to his feet and hurried into a seemingly endless abyss of pitch black darkness. Ink whimpered and glanced over his shoulder at the two that were already very far away, but he couldn’t just let ‘geno’ run off. What if he got injured? Ink would be at fault.. and Dream wouldn’t be happy.

He followed the sound of echoing footsteps that had began to slow down, accompanied by dry heaves and heavy coughs. The poor skeleton definitely wasn’t a runner, maybe not even a fighter? Maybe he had the other all wrong, maybe Geno was completely harmless? 

Eventually, Ink had caught up to the smaller skeleton. The smaller figure was curled up and shaking, hands covering either side of his skull in an attempt to save himself. 

"I..wouldn’t hurt you"

"You already have- fuck off!" 

Ink yelped and jerked as Geno kicked, foot connecting with the others ribs hard enough to force him back onto the darkened cold floor. Geno gasped and whimpered, struggling to stand himself up as he held his arms over his stomach area protectively.

"Wai-"

Ink winced, glancing down at where his own arms were crossed over himself. The kick was enough to wind him, enough to hurt for a while too. Ink forced himself over onto his side, frowning as he heard the others footsteps once again retreating.

Everything hurt again.

"Come on" 

Gentle hands lifted him to his feet, making sure to steady the other before letting go. When assured Ink had his balance again, only then, both stepped back. Death continued to quietly assure the bowling glitch that cling to his side, trembling and coughing as he glanced over at the other. Guilty.

Ink smiled weakly at the trembling skeleton despite his obvious soreness. Dreams frown felt too forced to mean anything as he carefully rubbed the others back. Inks sternum burnt oddly, wincing again as Dreams ‘act of kindness’ ended up causing more soreness by constantly rubbing his spine.

"We’ll be going then, I’ll see you soon" Dream smiled. Inks eyelights followed Dreams, only to note that Dream only ever spoke and addressed Death.

Ink frowned, looking back down at the smaller that was still trembling, with his skull buried in the others cloak. Death only nodded and continued to pat the others skull softly, smiling down at the sniffling skeleton.

With that, Dream sighed and summoned a new portal, ultimately pushing Ink through, causing the other to stumble and land on his side again.

"Idiot!" 

Ink yelped as a steel cap boot collided forcefully with his sternum, causing an explosion of pain within his bones. Dream growled and leaned down, getting ahold of Inks collarbone and bringing him up on unsteady feet. "What was the one fucking thing I told you not to do" 

The venom in the others tone hurt deep down. He had disobeyed, he had spoken to Geno after being told not too.

Twice, a flat hand connected with Inks cheek. Vicious and uncaring as the other whimpered and struggled to protect the area with his other hand as it was obstructed by Dream. Suddenly he was dropped once more, only for his skull to hit the ground first with a deafening crack. Instantly, the world around sounded as if he was underwater, from whatever Dream was shouting at him to the sound of his bones being kicked. Blurry and confusing.

A particular strong kick to the side of his skull had the world go black for a moment. He wondered wether or not he died, since it had gone extremely silent and dark. The pain had began to dull. 

"Fuck"

The world had come crashing back, suddenly and blindingly. 

Dream stood at the doorway that led out of the bedroom, phone clasped in his hand with a number half typed in. It didn’t look complete. Dreams hand had gone completely black with splotches of black decorating his upper arm and legs. Ink realised and hesitantly rubbed at his mouth, pulling away to see a long streak of black ink.

He trembled, staring at the streak. A new feeling overwhelming him as he glanced up at the skeleton at the doorway, now wearing a less shocked expression than he had before. Dream sighed and rolled his eyelights, turning away from the bedroom and wandering out. 

The whimper Ink had meant to make, turned into a deep growl.

Ignoring the pain in his skull and spine, he crawled over to the doorway and looked down the hall where Dream stood, leaning over the banister with all his attention focused on the phone before him. Pain attempted to bring the poor skeleton down, only to fail.

Using the doorframe to bring himself up, Ink growled and leant against the wall to guide himself closer to Dream.

Another deep growl came from him as he got closer, the other still unaware.

So much for a lover.


End file.
